Devil's Bargain
by Girl of Blue Fire
Summary: Faced with the destruction of her family, Princess Viola makes a deal with the devil - the Shichibukai and Heavenly Demon Donquixote Doflamingo. Can Viola stay true to herself and her ideals or will she find herself falling under the spell of 'Evil's Charisma? Series of vignettes into Viola and Doflamingo's relationship Canonverse. Rated M for violence, language and adult themes.
1. The Bargain

**_Chapter 1 -_** _The Bargain_

Princess Viola struggled fruitlessly against her captor as the hideous intruders continued their reign of terror. The house guards were no match for the combined strength of their Devil Fruit. Men ran up and were gunned down, pulled into the marble floor or crushed by the very walls themselves.

She could see it all even when she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _If you looked this with your clairvoyance, Princess Viola then you would have seen clearly what is happening to this country._

 _Why? Why didn't I!_ Now it was too late. She had never regretted not have an offensive ability so much.

"Please, stop! Please!"

"That's right, Princess." Monet whispered in her ear, laughing. "Tell them to stand down. We wouldn't want them to lay a hand upon your pretty face."

Viola tried to recoil as the former maid traced a finger against her cheek.

"The princess!" The officers shouted. "We can't risk hurting her!"

"Lay down your weapons!" Monet said.

"Oi, Monet, it will be no fun then-in" A giant man who reminded her of an large orangutan said.

 _How can she know such vile people? How could I not see her betrayal?_

The solders reluctantly laid down their weapons then the gang proceeded to slaughter them.

"NOOOO!" Viola screamed as she saw the people she had grown up with cut down before her. Blood sprayed on the ornate furnishings and dripped down the walls. "Please, please I'll do anything!"

"Oh you will." Monet said as she dragged her past the mangled bodied in their once proud uniforms. "I'm sure you'll serve Joker well."

"Joker?" Viola said fearfully as she gulped down the vomit that threatened to emerge.

"Yes, you can call him Doflamingo-sama."

"Doflamingo-sama! Doflamingo-sama! Doflamingo-sama!" She could hear the shouts of joy from the tall windows that reflected the orange glow of flames outside.

"Doflamingo..." She whispered, horrified. _That Doflamingo! The pirate!_

Nails like claws sank into her arms and she bit back a scream. "Doflamingo-sama, Viola. We need to be polite now, don't we? I thought your father taught you better than that."

"Father!" _Oh Gods, I hope he is ok!_

"Yes." Monet said as she led Viola and her terrible procession through the familiar corridors and stairs. Everything was cast in the light of the fires from below. "If we are lucky we might be there just in time to see him."

"What are you going to do with him?!"

"Ooh she's a snippy one, isn't she Monet-san?" An ugly, grinning woman said.

"I'd give her a beating to put her in her place!" A teenage girl with black hair, armed with a lethal rifle and katana said.

"I intend to." Monet smiled as she pulled Viola's arms back, nearly unhinging them. "But the Princess has to look her best to see the Young Master."

"Aww he always gets the pretty girls-dasuyan!" A vast, round faced boy complained as Viola's blood ran cold. What did that mean? Were they going to…

 _I can't face it! I'd..I'd rather die! This just can't be happening!_

The place rocked and more screams came from up ahead. Her vision came upon her unbidden and she saw a horrific face emerge from the walls up ahead and crush more loyal soldiers between its basalt teeth. Innards spilled across the floor and the screams ceased abruptly. The face sank back into the wall. Viola wanted to faint, anything to escape but her vision pressed her on through the walls and into the throne room. A group of people gathered within but she only had eyes for one figure - an extremely tall man dressed in a pink feather coat lounging on her father's throne. A large grin curled on his face as if all the violence and terror was a delicious entertainment for him. He wore a pair of red glasses, curving into devil-like spikes at the ends. They seemed to reflect his bloody gaze as he looked down as his latest victim, head bent to receive his judgement at sword point.

"FATHER!" She screamed as she recognised the defeated man. Heedless of Monet's hissed reproach, she pulled free and tried to run towards the throne room before her father could be killed.

"Arms-morphosis - Chain Whip!" Metal links snapped round her leg and smacked her against the floor as she was pulled back. "Well, looks like she's really keen to see the Young Master."

Monet pulled her up by her hair, wrenching her cruelly. "Viola, you need to learn to listen to orders. I'm the mistress now and you're the servant."

"I don't care about you, you bitch!" Viola spat, Dressrosan temper finally ignited. "I don't care about any of you! I have to save my father!"

"A bit more respect." An armoured man said and a bullet went flying past her face and buried itself in the wall just behind her. "I don't think she's ready to see the Young Master, Monet."

"Gladius, don't harm my prize. I guarantee the Young Master will like her and I will be the one to discipline her. Maybe he'll like to watch..."

"You can keep your twisted ideas to yourself, Monet." The man called Gladius said as he strode past her. "The Young Master is too busy bringing this country to heel."

"Hmm Gladius, just because everything of yours is made of metal doesn't mean everyone else's is." Monet smirked

"I don't have time for this!" Viola shouted. "He's going to kill him!"

Monet kept the smile but her eyes flashed with anger and she reached for the princess with the clear intention of harm when they heard shouts from the throne room.

"Young Master!" Gladius shouted and ran down the hall. The others hurried after him with Viola this time as intent on keeping up as the rest.

Engaging her vision she saw through into the large room again and gasped when she recognised her brother in law leaping to kill Doflamingo with her father still at his feet.

 _Go Kyros-ni-sama!_ She thought, amazed at his fortitude when she saw he only had one leg and the other was a stump pouring with blood.

Her eyes opened wide when a small girl that looked a bit like Monet stretched out a hand towards the valiant gladiator and turned him into a toy soldier.

"How?" She gasped as they reached the room with its large doors open, piles of dismembered bodies on either side. But Viola looked beyond, eyes fixed on her father and the weird toy that had grabbed him. Like a scene from a dream the life sized model leapt out of the window with her father in tow as men scrambled after him.

"The toy's escaping with the king!" The large boy with her group cried.

"Find them!" The feather clad pirate shouted "Don't let King Riku escape!"

"Yes, Doflamingo-sama!"

"Father!" Viola exclaimed and all heads turned towards her. She stood like a mouse in the path of a snake as Doflamingo fixed her and the others with his attention.

"Ah Monet. So nice to see you again. You've done well."

"Thank-you Young Master." The woman bowed with far more respect than she had ever given anyone in the Riku Family.

"Is this the gift you mentioned?" Those red glasses burned into her. Viola felt naked before them.

"Yes, this is the former princess Viola." Monet pushed her forward. _Former princess..._ "Be respectful, Viola, your life and that of your father depend on it." She whispered.

"Fufufu." The deep laugh rushed through Viola, making her knees buckle, but instinctively she knew that showing weakness here would make her dire situation worse. She locked her knees and faced the monster with her most regal expression which made him laugh harder. "Well, well so the girl has some backbone." Without relinquishing her gaze he spoke to his subordinates." All of you. I want the place and city secured by dawn and the rest of the country the next day. Now get out, a princess deserves a private audience."

His cohorts left, each stranger than the next but she couldn't take her eyes from the blond man in front of her. The fire from the burning city cast a reddish glow on his face making it look more demonic. He stood up, towering above her then sat down lazily on the dais edge, head leaning against his hand as he looked her up and down. His gaze was mesmerising. No matter how revolting he was or how petrified Viola felt, there was something that seemed to pull her towards him, a latent magnetism like unseen strings drawing her in. Viola almost jumped when Monet's voice interrupted her reverie.

"Princess Viola possesses the power of the Giro-Giro fruit as I told you. She can see into people's minds as well as over long distances."

"Hmm." Doflamingo said, still idly studying her. In that moment Viola wasn't sure which of them possess clairvoyance as he seemed to be able to read her every thought.

 _I never want to look into his mind._

Summoning all the courage of her Dressrosan blood, she spoke. "What will happen to my father?"

"Your father is a traitor. The citizens want him and you dead."

"He didn't do those things!"

"Fufufu, did you not watch via the Den Den Mushi? King Riku's hands are bathed in blood! And here I thought he was such a good man. Good thing I and my crew were here to save the day."

"You did this! I don't care how you did it but my father would never hurt his people!"

A slap blinded her and she fell to the floor. Blinking, her vision cleared but Doflamingo hadn't moved. His smile grew wider.

"I told you to speak to the Young Master with more respect, Viola." Monet said in a conversational tone. "I apologise, Young Master, she hasn't been fully broken in yet."

"Fufufu! Don't worry Monet, I rather like the stories I've heard of these Dressrosan women. Is it true they stab men to death?"

"Yes, my Lord. The ones that betray them."

"We'll just have to keep the knives away from Viola then."

"I will kill you!" Viola screamed, "I don't care what you do to me, I will have revenge for my family!"

"Ooh you're weren't joking, Monet! Look at her eyes! I think she's serious. What a fiery little girl."

"I'm nineteen!"

"Fufufu my apologies, Princess. Still, you'll need to learn a bit more decorum when speaking to your king."

"My father isn't here."

"I wasn't talking about him." Doflamingo leaned back looking supremely arrogant.

"You can take the throne by force but you will never truly be the king of this country."

Deep, manic laughter echoed off the walls as Doflamingo threw his head back. After he had finished he looked at his subordinate "She doesn't know who I am, Monet."

"I know Young Lord, do you want me to discipline her again?"

"No, I'll do it, if it needs doing. I'm sick of the sight of sweaty warriors and civilian corpses. A few royal tears will wash them down much better." He stepped down from the dais and Viola shrank back.

Before she could back away further her limbs somehow became rooted to the ground. She gasped trying to free herself but it was futile. He reached out and grasped her chin painfully in his large hand. Tears burned her eyes as he stared down at her.

"Before you look down on me with your haughty ways, you should know exactly who you are judging." Viola cried out in pain as his hand tightened, thumb digging into her cheek. "I am Donquixote Doflamingo, not just some common pirate. My lineage in far prouder than yours Riku Viola. You and your family are the dregs they had to bring in after my family was elevated to godhood."

"You're...ah...you're a...celestial dragon!" Viola choked in disbelief.

"Was, but that's another story." He released her face and finding she could move again she rubbed her bruised cheek. "So you see Viola, this _is_ my country. You are the usurpers here." He smiled as he turned away. "Now. Will you serve me or not?"

Tears gathered in Viola's eyes but she stood up proudly. _If this is to be the end so be it, I don't care who he is!_ "I will never serve you." Her voice rang out, clear and cold.

Stealing herself against Monet or an attack from him she jumped when that horrible laughter began again.

"Ah if I had a beri for every time some jumped up do-gooder said that to me I'd be even richer than I am now." He held out a hand against Monet as she stepped forward to punish Viola's temerity. "Viola...what do you think my soldiers will do when they find your father? Why don't you look now and see if they've caught up with him? Go on."

His voice was almost kindly as he gestured to her and she engaged her magical sight. The toy soldier was racing down an alley with her father still being carried in his wooden arms. How he could move so fast with only one leg Viola didn't know. There was something haunting familiar about that but she couldn't remember what it was. The ground rose behind them as that monstrous face she had observed before reared up, maul opening wide.

"Oh no!"

"Fufufu so your sight is real! I'd like a proper demonstration soon. But I think from your expression one of my executives has found them? Pica maybe? He ate the Ishi-Ishi fruit. If someone is on the stone that he is part of, he will find them, even if he has to become the island itself."

The mouth widened as street itself parted and houses tottered, full of screaming people. Viola could bare no more.

"Please! Please don't hurt him!"

"Fufufu, I'm willing to make a bargain with you, Princess, as Monet said I can't control your power like I can control your body. You must be willing."

Disgust and fear made a acidic combination in her stomach. _What does he mean? Does it even matter? Oh Father!_

Tears began to pour down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, held on a knife edge but she couldn't stop watching. The stone golem was almost upon them. _If there's anything I can save from this night I have to do it!_

"Viola?"

"If you promise not to hurt my father." She burst out. "I will obey you!"

A hand caressed her bruised cheek and she opened tear-filled eyes to stare at the devil that had become her master. "There Viola, was it that bad?"

Pulling out a snail, he dialled a number. "Pica?" A rumbling came back that stopped and then a high pitched voice answered. "Doffy! I was just about to catch the king."

"There's been a change of plan, Pica." Doflamingo grinned. "Call off the rest of the soldiers."

"But Doffy! We can't let him escape."

"I hope you're not questioning my orders, my friend?"

The was a pause and the squeaky voice continued. "No. Of course not. It's just bothersome."

"Fufufu. Don't worry." Doflamingo glanced back at Viola. "I have a way to keep an eye on him. Come back after you're rounded up the others and put out the fires."

"Understood." The snail closed its eyes.

"See Viola. I can be a very accommodating man if given the right inducement."

"What-what will happen now?"

"Monet will take you to your room. You will stay there and not attempt to escape. You will be called when required and you will speak to me with the respect befitting my status. Understood?"

Viola bowed her head. "Understood...Doflamingo-sama."

"See, Monet?" He said, laughing again. "It's as easy as that."

Monet led her through the winding corridors to her bedchamber. The blood and corpses had been cleaned away but the air was heavy with the scent of smoke and disinfectant. Monet opened the door to her room and ushered her in mockingly. Before she closed the door, the green haired woman said "Don't expect to remain in these chambers. The top executives will require accommodation and you are just a servant of the family now. Sleep well, Princess."

The door closed and Viola heard the key turn. She stood there for a few moments as her head spun. Forcing herself to engage her powers she bit her lip as she searched the ruined city for her father and his wooden rescuer. There on the outskirts in a derelict house they were catching their breath.

 _Thank goodness! Scarlett! What about her and Rebecca!_ Pushing her vision further out into the countryside she found the house but it was dark. _Where are they?_ Then she saw Rebecca waiting. A wave of exhaustion came over her and she sank to her knees with the sight receding.

 _Damn it! I can't push it anymore tonight._

Praying for Scarlett's and her father's safety she raised her head and looked at her former sanctuary. The room was one of the few that had been undisturbed, being on the top floor. There were all her familiar things - the bed with its gossamer hangings, the crystalline dressing table, the carved mahogany wardrobe. The smiling faces of her family looked out at her from pictures of another time. It was her fathers laughing face that untied the small knot of fortitude at her throat. Deep, racking sobs burst out of her and she threw herself down on the bed and cried herself into a fitful sleep.


	2. The Reality

**_Chapter 2 -_** _The Reality_

Viola opened her eyes, rubbing away the grainy feeling. _What a horrible dream…_

She lay under the covers for a few moments trying to shake the nightmare from her mind. A horrible pirate, weirdly dressed as a flamingo had taken over the palace and forced her father to kill the citizens.

 _I need to get to sleep earlier._ She thought blearily and forced herself out of bed, feeling hungry.

 _Monet should have woken me by now._ Viola looked at the clock, her sense of anxiety heightening. Padding over to the windows she opened them to let in the sun and felt her stomach sink as she stared out on the ruined city that was her home.

 _Oh no…please don't let it be true!_

A knock made her jump and fall against the wall, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Princess?"

 _Monet?_

"It's time to get ready. The Young Master would like to see the full extent of your powers."

Viola sank to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

 _It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream!_

The door unlocked and Viola rubbed her face clear to face Monet who walked towards her with her usual false sweetness.

"I'm not going to help dress you Viola so I would hurry up, the Young Master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She turned away with a smile.

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been working against us?"

"From the very start." The green haired woman laughed. She was dressed far more elegantly now, in a low cut limpid green dress that matched her hair. "You don't think I was really cut out to be a maid do you?"

"What did we ever do to you, Monet? My family always treated you well."

"Oh Viola, you always think everything is about you. This country belongs to Doflamingo-sama. I owe him everything so I will do anything in my power to help him achieve his goals. And now you will too." She smiled.

"Owe him? If he has some hold of you, tell me, maybe we can-"

Monet's laughter interrupted her. "Oh you silly little girl. You think you can bribe me? Try and help me escape from the Young Master? As if you could! As if I want too!" She looked down at Viola and then closed her eyes and licked her lips as if savouring the sweetest taste. "The Young Master is my saviour. I never want to escape from him. I want to be by his side always." Yellow eyes opened. "Enough of the girly talk. Get dressed and look your best, my precious. All the Family will be there. You have half an hour."

Viola sat there dejectedly after she had gone. She could barely breathe. The world seemed to press in on her, crushing her chest.

 _I can't believe this…I can't face him again!_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let the tears come but it would do no good. The minutes were passing and heaven help her if she was late. Shaking, she forced herself to rise and suddenly realised the door was unlocked.

 _I could escape!_

Elation faded when she remembered that even if she could get past the guards and that rock creature Pica, her father's life depended on her submission to the will of Doflamingo and he was not a man to put to the test.

Glancing at the clock she saw with horror that she had already wasted ten minutes and it would take her at least five to reach the throne room. Pulling off last nights clothes that she had been too distraught at the time to remove, she ran into the enjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. Washing herself with trembling hands she tried not to think about what Doflamingo or his men might demand of her. Being naked made her feel more vulnerable.

 _What about Father and Scarlett?!_

Using her gift after such a troubled night would give her a migraine but she had to know. Viola continued washing with mechanical motions as her mind flew on invisible wings outside the palace and soared out through the countryside. If only her body could follow her sight but she was sick of worrying about herself.

 _Scarlett and Rebecca first._

They were no longer at the Flower Field, although there was evidence of a fight. Viola despaired.

 _Has she been hurt? Oh no!_

Her pulse was thunderous in her ears but she couldn't afford to spend any more time searching. She would look again as soon as Doflamingo let her go. If he let her go.

 _No bodies may mean they have escaped. I have to have faith._

Jumping out of the marble shower room, she quickly toweled dry her dark locks and looked at the clock.

 _Ten more minutes…_

Viola pulled open the wardrobe, looking for the most appropriate dress. There was her best - the red gown for formal occasions and balls. Her father had only just relented and commissioned it a few weeks ago, finally acknowledging she was no longer a child. Viola had to bite back a sob. She couldn't wear it, for one thing it was evening wear and for another it was far too revealing. She shuddered. The last thing she wanted was to appear attractive and available. Behind it was the cream top with traditional Dressrosan polka dots in purple. Her flamenco teacher Carlos Francisco had given it to her to remind her to come to lessons.

 _"_ _Flamenco is the heart of Dressrosa. It's the perfect dance for our women - passionate but strong, enticing but forceful. Remember Viola-sama, that the women of this country are as strong as the men."_

If ever she needed to be reminded of feminine strength and power it was now. She pulled out the top and its accompanying full purple skirt and dressed as fast as she could. Monet's barbs came back to her as she tried to tie up the back.

 _It's true, I've been sheltered but no one deserves this!_

Checking the result in the mirror, she noticed how wan and frightened she looked. She had no time or desire to apply a full face of makeup but she touched up the shadows under her eyes and added a bit of kohl to the lids. Running a brush through her hair, Viola placed her headband in it and drew a final breath.

 _You are a princess of Dressrosa, whatever they say. As the last Riku in this Palace, make your family proud!_

The last Riku…

Before the tears could start again and the fear hold her back she strode to the door and opened it wide, startling the guards outside.

"Took your time." One of them said, eyeing the results with appreciation.

"Take me to Donquixote-sama."

Better to pretend he was a visiting noble as in fact he was. A visiting noble here to stay…

She put her chin in the air and walked off, hoping the guards would follow her. She was surprised when there was no protest, on the contrary they seemed a little awed at her royal impression. She doubted it would work for the people it mattered most. Trying not to stumble with nerves and ruin her facade she walked fast down the stairs to the room her fate had been sealed in yesterday.

"Riku Viola!" The guards announced and she clothed herself in ice and faced the pirates that had become her captors.

Doflamingo looked up from the throne. It was a new one, the old one had been far too small for him. There were other changes too. Four tall chairs,like thrones in their own right, had been placed against the left wall. Each had the emblem of a suit of cards - clubs, diamonds, hearts and spades and each had a man sitting in it, apart from the Heart seat. She recognised Pica in the Spade chair but the others were unknown to her. One seemed to be made of slime which he dripped across the large Club seat. Viola swallowed. The other was even taller than Doflamingo with a strange crest, long spindly legs and an evil leer on his full lipped mouth.

The rest of the family lined the other wall - Monet, Gladius, and the rifle wielding teenager she remembered along with the rotund older woman with frizzy hair and an old man wearing a leotard and cat ears for some reason. Between them was a happy looking boy with a horned helmet. Another child stood by Monet, the green hair made her think they might be sisters. She had never asked about Monet's family. What an oversight that had been! Not that the two-faced maid would have given herself away - she was far too devious for that. At the end of the line was a fat man wearing a baby's nappy and cap of all things. Behind them and lining the other wall beyond the Suit thrones were men dressed in khaki coloured trousers, mottled with brown dots at the base and black tops, all standing to attention.

 _They must be the foot soldiers... which makes the people on the other side commanders? Maybe not the children._ Then she remember the green haired girl's terrifying ability to turn people into toys.

"There she is!" Doflamingo spread his hands wide in mock welcome. Viola tried not to remember how her father had done the same all those times she had snuck in on an audience. How she wished she had done it more often now it was never likely to happen again. Pulling her skirts wide in a deep curtsy, she bowed her head.

 _Visiting dignitary, visiting dignitary..._

Titters echoed around the room and none more so than from Doflamingo.

"I could get used to that."

"You asked for me?" She said, trying and failing to keep the quiver from her voice.

"Yes...you and I made a deal yesterday but I'd like a further demonstration of your powers. We only accept the very best in our Family."

 _Is he breaking the deal?!_

"What-what did you want to see?" Damn those shaking tones! She felt like a fledgling bird in a room full of hungry cats. Every eye was staring at her, dissecting her every move. Viola could feel the hairs start to rise on the back of her neck.

His smile showed two rows of pearl white teeth. "I confess it's the mind-reading that intrigues me the most."

 _Oh Gods he wants me to read his mind!_

"Tell me whose mind you want me to look into and I'll do it."

 _Don't sound so eager! You're a Princess, remember._

"Hmm." The pirate placed his finger on his chin and looked round the room. "Diamante?"

"Boss?"

"No, I wouldn't want to subject a young girl to your mind." He laughed and the room laughed with him especially the fore-mentioned man who was still staring at her nastily. His eyes scanned along the line. "Trebol?" The snot nosed man looked up with a smirk.

 _Him! He doesn't want me to look in Diamante's mind but this guy is ok?!_

"Are you ok to have a lovely girl going though your head?"

"Uhahaha, it's as close as he's going to get to any action!" The man called Diamante snickered and Trebol shot him a dark look.

"I'm fine with it, Doffy beheheheh." He fixed Viola with a grimy look, making the long drops of snot hanging from his nose quiver.

 _Ugh, why doesn't he wipe his nose?_

"Let's not make it too easy for her." Doflamingo shot a predatory grin at Viola. "Trebol put your hands over your ears for a minute."

The executive complied and Doflamingo stalked over to Viola. Again she was struck by just how tall he was. He must have been at least ten feet. She stepped back but his arm snaked out and wrapped round her shoulders. She froze, trying not to shake as he leaned in, clearly enjoying the fact that his mere proximity was enough to completely cow her.

"Now Viola." His tongue caressed each syllable, the deep tones seeping into her. "I want you to tell me what Trebol gave me when we first met."

Diamante chuckled and the rest of the Family leaned in, intrigued.

Viola drew a deep breath and nodded. Freeing herself from the pirate's grasp she stepped towards the revolting dark haired man slouched in the chair before her.

 _What am I going to find in there?_

It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was protecting her family and herself.

 _Just do it._

Summoning her inner power she fixed her eyes on Trebol and brought her hands up to her face, making peepholes with the fingers. Blood rushed to her sockets and her optic nerves grew warm. Light began to shine out of her eyes in waves. She could hear the gasps of surprise and interest around her but the only thing that was important was Trebol. His wide, toothy mouth opened then he became a network of bones as her sight adjusted to x-ray vision and she turned her hands upside down framing her eyes and cheeks.

"Peeping Mind!"

 _Deeper…._

It felt like she was sinking through slime, a filthy bog or quagmire that was sucking her down into darkness. She knew it was her mind supplying the wet, sticky feeling but it didn't free her from the urgent need to shower again. Images sparked in front of her. Men cried out and were corroded in unctuous fluid, bullets flew, piercing others. Money rained around her, followed by wine and frightened women. She shied away from the horrible visions but they collected around her, pressing into her flesh, cloying through her mind. It was like wading in crude oil, no matter how she thrashed and struggled she got more covered in it.

" _Focus my dear."_ Her beloved mother's voice came back to her. " _You need an anchor."_

 _An anchor._

Remembering the lesson of long ago when everything seemed perfect, when her mother was alive and her family was happy, Viola drew strength from the memory.

Her mother's voice continued - _"An anchor - a desire or intention. Why are you doing this Viola? Use that thought and the person's mind will respond to it like water to a current. Speak it aloud and see what happens."_

 _What did you give Doflamingo the first time you met?_ She formed the thought, clear and strong and sent it rippling into the nebulous unconscious of Trebol. Dark facets reflected back to her - a blond boy with sunglasses, dirty and flee-bitten, a town in flames, three boys, including Trebol, a mound of bodies with the blond boy - it had to be Doflamingo - at the top, a gold embossed pistol and a Devil Fruit shaped like a pear. The last two images were hallowed in fire.

 _That's the one!_

"A gun, decorated with gold and a Devil Fruit." She said, dredging herself up from the inky depths.

"Fufufu!" Doflamingo raised his hands in triumph. "She's a marvel, Monet! You were right, I love her!"

The green haired woman hid her face as she giggled. "I told you, didn't I, Young Master."

"Ne, Ne, how did she do that, Doffy?" Trebol looked incredulous and the rest of the Family were whispering amongst themselves and looking at her. For once she didn't care. She had done it! She felt as if she had run a race, her chest heaving but it didn't matter. He was impressed. Finally she had done something right!

Doflamingo put his arm round her again, this time pulling her against his side as if they were family or close friends. Viola felt her cheeks flame but was too frightened to pull away.

"Umm this has just whet my appetite…but is it a fluke, dear Viola?" He looked down at her knowingly and Viola's pulse skyrocketed.

"It's-it's not a fluke, how could I have known that?" She protested, suddenly irritated. Was this just some sort of game to him? Her family's life was on the line! Looking up at his leer she realised it really was just a game. He was feeding off her reactions, her fear, her need to impress him, like a wolf might enjoy a deer's final thrashes before the end.

"Fufufu maybe…but just in case…" He moved behind her, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders and turned her towards the other Family members. Even his hands dwarfed her, splayed across to her neck and brushing the top of her breasts. Viola was painfully conscious of his touch. It was the first time any man had been so intimate with her. Her flesh pulled back from him but she couldn't escape.

"Gladius." Viola felt the word through her back. "How about you?"

The masked man nodded. "As you wish, Young Master." He pressed his gloved hands to his ears.

"How did Gladius and I meet?" His breath tickled her ear, sending the words right down through her spine.

Determined not to be intimated, Viola pulled herself up to her full height and channelled all the haughty dominance Flamenco had taught her. He released her and she formed the signature pose, allowing the energy to coalesce in her eyes. The power pulsed again and her vision blazed into the black coated man in front of her, his mind full of clogs and wheels.

The snatches were quicker this time. Gladius was clearly quite an abrupt figure. She sent her intention like a beacon into the recesses of his brain and a memory formed around her.

A man reached towards her with pliers and pain fractured across her consciousness like shattered glass. Before she could scream she became numb and saw with distant horror an arm being removed. More followed in red and white flashes and she lay like a broken doll on the floor. She opened her eyes blinking, expecting to see the throne room and the Donquixote Family

 _Have I failed? What_ was _that?_

Then she saw Doflamingo, younger but just as brashly dressed and still grinning. He threw the head of the previous man on the floor and came up to her or rather Gladius.

"I'll free you, on one condition."

"What?" A voice croaked out.

"Tell me what you want. Revenge? Violence?"

The gears whirred, focusing on the bloody head on the ground and then the blue World Government symbol on the wall behind it.

Revenge…yes…but he had put himself up for this, to be a tool but now his maker had proved himself unworthy.

 _What should I do?_

"Where are you going?"

Doflamingo's lips turned down. "I asked you a question."

"…Take me with you…"

"Huh?"

If this man was powerful enough to defeat the World Government's special agents which guarded this place and wily enough to have even found it then he must be special. Indeed there was something to him, a hidden aura that made Gladius's mercurial veins pulse.

"Whatever you are doing..." He pulled against the restraints with the last of his strength and sat up. "I want to go with you."

The grin returned and Doflamingo's chest rumbled with a chuckle.

"Why ever would you want that?"

Mechanical eyes focused on Dr Macabre - the man who had promised him a purpose as the World Government's prototype soldier, based on his colleague - the renowned Vegapunk's ideas. A void opened in Gladius's heart, reflecting the terror of Macabre's glassy, dead eyes.

"I need a purpose, a place."

That sinister laugh echoed across the brass instruments and glass bottles of the laboratory. "I'll certainly give you that. You'll have to prove yourself though."

"I promise you I will. Young Master."

Viola's sight cleared. Gladius was staring at her through those blue glasses. For a few moments they inhaled as one.

 _Oh my goodness to have gone through that…_

"Well?"

Viola looked at Doflamingo, seeing double - one the man that had tormented her and her family, the other the messiah that had rescued Gladius.

"You saved him." She said hoarsely, seeing those wicked pliers coming for her again. "A World Government scientist was experimenting on him and you killed him. You gave him a purpose."

Gladius huffed, clearly unhappy that a complete stranger had managed to riffle through and divest him of one of his most personal and traumatic experiences.

Doflamingo's glasses reflected the light and she could almost see the glittering eyes beneath. "My sweet Viola." He said, to the exclamations of astonishment and glee from his subordinates.

Viola could not look away from him even as her stomach dropped at his words. The jaws had closed, even if it was the only way to protect her father.

 _Father…_

"I apologise Gladius, for choosing that occasion, but I had to know for sure."

"Of course Young Master. It merely reminds me of my debt to you."

"Fufufu, nonsense, you owe me nothing. Viola, one last test…"

 _Will it never end?_

" - just to confirm the extent of your power and also how quickly our annexation of this country is going. Tell me what is happening at the western port town?"

Viola sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't necessary for her powers but she couldn't bare to look at these people anymore.

For the last time Viola drew on the Glare-Glare fruit within her and sent her mind out across Dressrosa, past burnt buildings and wrecked homes. She flew across arid rock and Tontatta tended fields to the western port. The princess swallowed as she saw her father's soldiers in a chain gang and men dressed in the garb of the Donquixote Family policing the streets. The obese man who had reminded her of an orangutan stood in the harbour overseeing the unloading of several large vessels with flamingo figureheads. A large grinning face with a line through it served as their Jolly Roger. It must be Doflamingo's crest.

Viola didn't think her heart could have been brought more low but the sight of the dejected Riku soldiers and the hordes of Doflamingo's men that surrounded them, cheered on by the citizens sent it plummeting to a new level.

 _There is no escape._

"Fufufu, I see from your expression Viola that we must have succeeded. Am I right?"

 _But there's still the Navy...where is Captain Vergo? He said he would take this assignment! Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment._

Buoyed the thought of the World Government's response she answered clearly. "Yes, you have won." _But not for long._ "Your men have taken the port, the soldiers are defeated. They are unloading your things now."

A cheer went up from the Family. Viola didn't look at them for fear she would spit or scream.

Doflamingo held up his hand for silence. "You are telling us the truth aren't you, Viola? We won't want to celebrate too early."

"I'm telling you the truth! Do you think I want to say this news?" Viola spat out.

"Doffy, are you ok with her speaking to you like that?" Diamante said, starting to rise from his diamond chair. The other members looked angry. Viola cursed herself for jumping the gun. Her nerves were pulled so tight, she might just snap at any minute.

"I apologise...Doflamingo-sama." She said, bending her neck and bracing herself for the punishment that was sure to come.

"Machvise?"

Viola's mouth fell open. He was completely ignoring her and talking on a snail phone.

"I hear we have success?"

"Young Master! I was just about to call you-in. How did you know-in?"

"I had a premonition..." Doflamingo's gaze turned to her and his smile grew larger.

"King Riku's army, fourth division is here. Do you want us to kill them-in?"

Doflamingo was still looking at Viola as she gasped. He allowed the question to hang in the air as Viola struggled with herself. If she said something it could endanger herself and her father. If she didn't those loyal men would die. Her eyes were a liquid brown, silently begging the cruel warlord in front of her who wasn't know for his mercy.

"...Bring them to the palace, Machvise. Tell the other units as well. I want them here alive."

Viola let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Understood Young Master-in." The snail fell asleep. Doflamingo set it down on a side board. His face was grave as he looked down at the Den Den Mushi, then the familiar smile curled on his lips and he looked at Viola.

"Everyone! Let's welcome our newest addition and celebrate our victory!"

Shouts and clapping took over the room. Viola stood still and cold, despair and relief warring within her as Doflamingo took her in his arms. His skin was as hot as hers was cool, the feathers of his coat ticklish against her face. The scent of him, exotic citrus and musk, enveloped her as his hands pressed her to his bare chest.

"You're mine now Viola." He whispered in her ear as she shivered in his grip. "I'll take care of you."

...

 _Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've taken some liberties with Gladius's past as I don't think it's been revealed in the manga yet. Looks like Kuma wasn't the first to be cyborged (no that isn't a real word). I just love his steampunk design. Things keep getting darker for our Viola but let's see how it goes._


	3. Courage to Strengthen

_**A/N**_ _\- the name 'Lutti' is pronounced as 'Lootie'. Anyone who's ever watched the wonderful animation 'The Princess and the Goblin' will know why. The other names are Spanish in origin. I will also give an internet cookie to the person who knows where the title of this chapter comes from._

 ** _Chapter 3 - Courage to Strengthen_**

The rest of the audience passed in a flurry of tedious discussion about logistics between the Pretender and his officers but the sensation of Doflamingo's arms never left Viola. It was as if he had branded her with his touch and even when she moved as far away as she could, she still thought she could smell his cologne.

 _At least I've managed to make sure Father will be ok._ With Doflamingo's official seal of approval, no more soldiers followed him, even though it cut her heart to the quick to see him sobbing hopelessly in the rundown shack that had become his home. She couldn't react at that moment, surrounded by the others, but she promised him silently that she would contact him as soon as possible to let him know she was safe. If Doflamingo let her of course… But nothing was more pressing than checking whether Scarlett was okay. Viola itched to resume the search but she couldn't risk an outburst if something had happened.

 _Nothing has happened._ She reassured herself. _They won't know about Scarlett and Rebecca yet. Everybody thinks she's dead and no-one knows Rebecca exists…_

 _But why are they being chased then?_ Another part of her questioned.

 _Can't this meeting ever end?_

"Jora. Monet."

"Yes Young Master?" They both answered.

"I want you and your subordinates to prepare for the presentation and getting all the Family proper accommodation. Yes Jora, you can have a hand in the decoration."

"Thank you, Young Master-zamsu!"

"Once we get the Navy out of the way, then we can have a proper Coronation!" He licked his lips and looked in Viola's direction. "Of course you wouldn't have been around for your father's would you, Viola?"

"No, Doflamingo-sama." She answered weakly, trying to ignore the smirking from the other family members.

"Fufufu. Then we'll have to make this one memorable!"

Finally they were assigned their own tasks and sent away. Viola's was to do whatever Monet required. From Monet's gleeful expression she didn't think she was going to enjoy it. But the sooner she got some privacy, the sooner she could check on her sister and niece. She followed the green haired woman up the stairs again to her chambers. Monet let out a satisfied sigh and looked round the room as if ticking off an inventory. Finally her gaze fell on the princess, who was standing quietly in the corner with a mix of relief that the audience had gone so well and trepidation at what would follow.

"You did very well." Monet smiled and walked over, caressing her face gently. "Stay where you are. " She said as Viola tried to move back. "It's going to take time for you to adjust. It will be painful for you, but you can make it less so by cooperating fully."

"What do I have to do?" Viola winced as Monet stroked her shoulder length waves and walked around slowly, looking her over.

 _I can't believe I ever felt comfortable around her!_ Viola thought as her skin crawled. _What does she want?_

"You are such a pretty girl, Viola-sama. Your powers make you even more of an asset. The Young Master will have many uses for you I'm sure."

Her smile became a smirk when Viola's cheeks flushed involuntarily. _Does she mean..._

"Oh you needn't worry." Monet said with dismissive sweetness. "Cute as you are, you've a little too innocent for him."

 _Thank goodness for that!_

"He prefers women with more...experience."

Viola didn't need her clairvoyance to realise who Monet was referring to.

 _Ugh! How could she!_ Then Viola's mind boggled when taking into account Doflamingo's sheer size. _How do they even...? No don't think about it!_

"Oh Viola! Your face is a picture!" Her former maid giggled, clearly enjoying both Viola's discomfort and her power at being able to use the name without honorifics. "Now, back to business. I have lots of things to arrange. " Her yellow eyes swept the room again and she stalked towards the dressing table. "Although, I've always loved your jewellery." She took out a string of pearls and held them up against her neck as she admired herself in the mirror. Monet's eyes flicked to Viola in the reflection. "What do you think?"

 _You're a disgusting tramp and you need to get your hands off my things before I cut them off!_

Viola unclenched her fists and kept her expression neutral. "You can take what you want. I've had them so long I've gotten bored of them."

Monet giggled again. "You're right of course. Your collection is woefully old fashioned for a princess. It must be because this country is so poor. A fact the Young Master will be changing very soon. Still..." Her mouth quirked as she replaced the pearls and took out some delicate cabochon sapphire earnings. "there are a few pieces that stand the test of time. These were your late mother's, weren't they?" She lifted them to catch the light.

Viola started forward, her hands outstretched. _You bitch! Gods damn you!_

The former maid smiled victoriously as Viola forced herself to look down. She could do nothing. Monet could take the clothes off her back and there would be no stopping her.

 _None of this matters! What about Scarlett and Rebecca?_

"Blue doesn't suit me." Monet said after a minute and threw the earnings carelessly back in Viola's jewellery box. "You can keep the rest. The Young Master gives me twice the value of these baubles in a night."

 _An expensive whore is still a whore._ Viola wanted to say but held her tongue.

"You can keep your clothing and some personal affects. I'll give you half an hour to gather your things. The rest will remain with the Family."

"Where do you want me to move to?" Viola said, trying to keep the pain from her voice. She'd grown up in this room.

 _It's nothing to losing your life or your family._

"The Servant wing will be sufficient."

 _The Servant-?! No, stay calm...don't rise to it._

"Fine."

Monet was watching her reaction with interest. "There's currently plenty of room there. Many were killed or injured in the attack. The rest...well...we've got some re-organisation to do..."

 _Oh no, I didn't even think about the servants!_

"Monet!" The woman raised a brow." Forgive me, Monet-sama." She smirked as Viola stumbled over the honorific. "Please, they are good people-"

"I'm aware of their quality, Viola. I worked with them after all. And as such I also know the power of having spies and traitors in overlooked places."

Viola's hand went to her mouth. Lutti - Head of the Kitchens had practically brought her up, especially after her mother had passed away and Scarlett had faked her death to get married. Then there was Eduardo, the kindly butler who should have retired years ago but stayed on because he loved serving them so much. Gabriella, who'd always cover for her when she, Leo and the Tontatta got up to pranks. And what about Tank - Commander of the Army, who seemed so gruff but secretly had a heart of gold?

"Please Monet-sama..." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't kill them. I'll do anything!"

"Anything that you're not already doing?" Monet asked lightly. "There's nothing you can do to save them."

"But..." Viola racked her brains, trying to think of any excuse. "None of them will be loyal to my family now." Gods, how that hurt! Would they hate her too now? " You know how capable they all are."

"Capable!" Monet laughed. "When I first arrived here I couldn't believe how lax half your staff were. How disrespectful they were. Your father treated them like part of the family. Servants! He was so softhearted he let some of them stay on, despite their infirmity or laziness and on full pay. There's a reason Dressrosa is poor and was easily conquered, Viola _-sama_. " Monet stepped towards her. "Your family and its weakness. Such behaviour will not be tolerated by the Donquixote Family."

Viola gritted her teeth. "Then...then I'll plead their case to Doflamingo-sama!"

"You will not bore the Young Master with such trivia." Monet snapped. "If you want to see the limits of his patience, lowing yourself in the dirt for trash is the right way to go about it."

"How can you be so heartless!" Viola cried, forgetting all her hard fought control. "You know these people! They were kind to you, Monet. Sama." She added hurriedly.

Monet stood there with her arms folded, her expression one of icy contempt behind her small smile. "Your father has ruined you."

"What?"

"Either that or you're so desperate to live up to the fairytale idea of the darling princess. Even playing with those little pixies is right on cue. I'm surprised you don't burst into song as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know" Monet replied in a deceptively mild tone "that I'm responsible for keeping you and therefore your father alive?"

"You betrayed us."

Monet giggled once more. _I'm really starting to hate that laugh!_ "If I hadn't observed you thoroughly and convinced the Young Master of your potential, you would be lying in a shallow grave now...or perhaps the soldiers would have still been enjoying you."

Viola gasped, feeling ill.

"Yet all you've done is hurl insults and snide remarks at me. Or waste your time with this pathetic begging. A real princess would act with more refinement." Monet stepped right into Viola's personal space, forcing her to move back and look up at the taller woman. "The Young Master finds you charming for the moment. But I warn you as someone that knows him well, the pleading and wide eyes will wear very thin soon, especially if it's on behalf of common fools."

"I'm just trying to help them." Viola's breath strangled in her throat.

Amber stared into brown. "Let me give you a piece of advice, in return for your vaunted kindness, Viola. The world is cruel, especially to sweet, pretty girls. Your compassion will kill you. Trust me, I know. I wasn't fortunate enough to grow up in a palace. If you want to survive and more importantly protect your father, then leave it behind. Loyalty and devotion are traits the Young Master values only in reference to himself and the Family."

"I said I would obey him! I'm doing that. I just don't want good people to die needlessly. Couldn't you put them out the Palace-"

Monet slapped her sharply. Viola clutched her face in shock.

"Oh sorry. I keep forgetting not to mark your face. It's just so irritating when it makes that expression."

Viola blinked tears away, anger replacing fear.

"Obedience is clearly something you need to work on. You are lucky enough to have been offered a place by his side, as one of us. You don't know how rare that is, do you? In time you will and you'll thank me for this."

 _Thank you for abusing me and killing the people I love?! Dream on..._

"You have an opportunity to be in the inner circle of a man...no...a God, who will one day become the King of the Pirates. An opportunity many would kill for. Don't throw that away on some foolish attachment to people who don't matter. I won't have my advice to the Young Master becoming a burden to him."

 _A God? The Pirate King? These people are crazy!_

"Devote yourself to him, Viola." Monet whispered in a sisterly manner. "And you'll find this will never happen again. You can have a new family, a strong family that will never forsake you, never fail you. Just as I did."

 _I don't want a new family, I just want my old one!_

 _This isn't helping, Viola._ Her rational mind cut in. _You'll get nothing out of her. Just apologise and wait for your chance._

"Thank you." Viola forced out. "You're right. It's just...difficult for me."

Monet tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "Hmm, well my life before was very different to yours. I knew this for what it was." The look of almost religious awe was back, before she fixed Viola with a hard look and the hand in her hair became a claw. "Do not disappoint us."

Thankfully she left and Viola let out the breath she was holding, before listening through the keyhole to the click of her heels fading away.

 _Insane bitch!_ Viola rubbed her reddened cheek, then inhaled deeply before drawing on her Devil Fruit powers. Sending a quick prayer up to the heavens, she nervously began to search the area she had last seen Scarlett. The ravaged fields and ruined houses made her want to cry but she hardly let out a breath until she saw her niece's pink hair poking up from under a hood as she huddled on what had to be Scarlett's lap.

 _Thank all the Gods!_ Viola sat down heavily on the stone flagging. They both looked tired, hungry and scared but they were alive. _I need to go to them. Help them find shelter. Curse Doflamingo for this!_

How soon could she leave the Palace? If she asked, the Family would want to know why. They'd undoubtedly send people with her if they let her go at all. Viola swore. If only her powers allowed her to speak to others and not just futilely watch them.

 _I need to be grateful they are alive. I'll find a way to help them. So far they seem safe enough. Now what's the Navy up to?_ This horrible life was rapidly becoming her world but there was still hope that it could be reversed if she was able somehow to speak with the Marines before Doflamingo's rule became concrete. Her invisible eyes trawled the coast until she found the Marine warship docking at the port town of Primula.

 _Yes, it's Captain Vergo! Now all I need to do is get to him before Doflamingo._

The vision of evil Warlord dragged away in seastone manacles was almost too sweet to bare but it seemed so unreal that a part of her couldn't believe it was possible. Her skin shivered remembering the man in the throne room, so tall and garish. It wasn't just his obvious threatening power but the way he leaned and leered, how he crooked his body at strange angles when he moved. The sadistic enjoyment of toying with her emotions. Even now the memory of him disturbed her and yet there was a strange compulsion to think about him, like a deadly storm or monstrous predator - something so terrible and yet fascinating.

 _He's supposed to be a Shichibukai. Can a Navy captain stand up to him? Would they even, if he is sanctioned by the World Government?_

 _No._ Viola reassured herself. _A takeover of a sovereign country has to be forbidden. I don't care if he thinks it belongs to him. All prior claims were dissolved once the original Royal Families moved to Mariejois, that much I remember from my studies. It's a hostile takeover. I can show Captain Vergo evidence of killing the guards and…oh the poor servants too! I hope Lutti and the others are ok…_

 _But he's going to blame it on Father's behaviour_ …She argued with herself. _I wish I knew how he did it._ Her father would never have done those things willingly. This was a man who taught her the meaning of pacifism. King Riku would have died rather than kill his people.

 _Wait…_ Viola thought, remembering last night and the terrifying first meeting she had with the Donquixote captain. _I couldn't move, just for a moment, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move my limbs…_

 _"Fufufu, I'm willing to make a bargain with you, Princess, as Monet said I can't control your power like I can control your body…."_

 _That's it! He can control people's bodies! He must have done that to Father and the soldiers_. Feeling a fresh wave of hatred for Doflamingo, she rose to her feet.

 _What ever it takes,_ Viola smacked her fist into her palm, _I will defeat you, Doflamingo! I will see my father on the throne again!_

Impossible, but she didn't care. She was a Princess of Dressrosa, not some filthy pirate or pampered World Noble. Doflamingo might have won this round because of Monet and other machinations but they had severely underestimated the Riku Family and the Dressrosan spirit.

 _My father's ruined me, has he, Monet? You have no idea. He trained me to be the next ruler of this country and I'm not about to let it fall into your hands!_

…

Gathering her things hadn't taken long, she would hopefully get them back soon enough. The most important were the photographs, gifts and heirlooms from her family and most were fairly portable. Two foot soldiers of the Donquixote Family turned up to help Viola with the clothes and bedding. She'd felt violated having them come into her room and touch her things but there was nothing to be done, she couldn't manage the whole lot herself. Monet appeared at the base of one of the large staircases and took her down to the Servant quarters with her now customary smug smile. It had no effect on Viola, she was above that now. If all went to plan she would be beyond their reach soon enough. If it didn't…Viola trembled through her dress. If it didn't then she would be dead and Monet could torment her no longer. They walked through the maze of corridors to a section at the back of the Palace just above the kitchens and laundry. The previous halls and passages had been full of Doflamingo's flunkies moving furniture and boxes or carrying food and other supplies, sometimes ushered on by an executive. Now they had reached the back of the building the place was eerily quiet.

 _Where is everyone? Oh Lutti! Eduardo! Please be ok._

"This will be your new chamber." Monet said in her bright maid's voice as she gestured to a plain wooden door in the middle of a nondescript corridor. She pushed open the door and Viola walked in.

A matchbox couldn't have been a better description….

 _Do we really have rooms like this in the Palace? No…from the smell I think these must have been out of use for a while._

The room had an odour of damp and likely hadn't been aired for some time. It was windowless with a hard looking single bed, a small cramped wardrobe and a tiny rickety side table with a half burnt tallow candle melted onto it. If Viola hadn't made the decision she had upstairs, this place would have brought her heart crashing down like a stone.

"The bathroom is down the hall. You'll be sharing with others." Monet's voice had an unmistakable tone of satisfaction.

Viola placed her box down on the bed. "Thank you for letting me know."

"You're taking this well, Viola-sama." Monet smirked at her. "I thought I'd have to manage a tantrum at least."

"There are far more important things than what my room is like."

Monet's smirk dropped. _Careful, Viola, don't make her suspicious._

The princess raised her chin up, and swallowed. Putting on a brave face came far too easily. "After all, I have to prove myself, don't I?"

"How sweet. You really are picking this up." Her eyes caught the photographs of Viola's parents and sister. "Those would have been better left behind. Make sure the Young Master doesn't see them."

"Is he likely to visit?" Viola said, heart in mouth.

"Hmm? Dreaming of him already, are we? Get yourself ready, Doflamingo-sama will be presenting himself to the public soon. He wants us all to be there."

The soldiers dropped the rest of her things on the bed and Monet shut the door.

 _She didn't answer my question!_ Viola blinked in the sudden dark. _Doesn't matter. Now's my chance. Find as many of the servants as I can. Get them into a safe place and then find Captain Vergo._

It was a bare plan but she didn't have time for anything else. At least she had her gifts and knowledge of the Palace that even Monet didn't possess. The one person she really had to watch out for was Pica and possibly Senor Pink who could also move through rock. Most of the executives, including Monet, she had seen in action. The only two whose powers were unknown were the other Elite Officers -Diamante and Trebol, although from her brief, unpleasant jaunt in his mind and his unctuous appearance she suspected Trebol's abilities were something to do with acid and slime. But from what they had been discussing that morning, all the Highest Executives would be with Doflamingo anyway.

 _Actually this is perfect. Last night they would have been watching for my escape. Now they've seen me, they think I'm too cowed to do it and they're all distracted._

Briefly her mind lingered on the Heart seat that had remained empty throughout the meeting and no Heart seat officer had been mentioned. No-one had even glanced at it which told Viola either the position was vacant or they weren't expecting the missing executive to appear anytime soon.

 _Can't be too careful, I'll keep my eyes open for them, just in case. Let's just hope they have a big heart emblazoned on them or some symbol like the other weirdos do._

She reached out with her clairvoyance, noting Monet and her cronies had left the Servant wing and were moving towards the main entrance. She then shifted her sight upwards level by level.

 _There!_ She thought, spotting the object of her nightmares with his three cohorts in the throne room. Even seeing him from this protected distance made her heart race, as if he would suddenly spot her spying and punish her. Several more executives were there as well, talking on snail phones. She weaved her way round the Palace and its grounds until she found them all bar Machvise who she knew was still at Primula. Unfortunately that was also where the Navy ship was docking. Controlling her anxiety with difficulty she shot her mind out to its location.

 _Damn!_ Its crew was making its way through Primula to the main road on horseback, already met by Machvise. The vast pirate was talking to the leader of the group - a tall, attractive man with a lightning bolt style beard and sunglasses.

 _That must be him._ Viola thought, biting her lip. _That man has got to him first….hmm I should have thought of that. Okay, well it's only one of them. If I get there ahead of the others, he can't do much in front of the Marines._

Viola came back to herself, disorientated by the un-lid gloom of her new room. She opened the door slightly to let in some light and steeled herself for the next part, dreading what she might find. Focusing with the aid of the oath she had sworn to herself and her father, Viola harnessed her Glare-Glare power and scanned the Servant quarters, praying for their safety. Room after room was empty. There was evidence of blood, smashed furniture and ornaments but most chambers were just as if the owner had left them a moment before. It sent a chill through her.

 _Where are they?_ Finally when she had begun to lose hope she wearily swept the basement levels and bit back a cry of joy. Lutti, Gabriella and many others were huddled in the lowest wine cellars. They must have been there since last night hiding from the slaughter above.

 _Thank goodness!_ She wept. _Thank goodness! I'm so happy they're okay! I need to get to them._ The large kitchens were full of Donquixote people but Viola remembered her games as a child with the Tontatta and their joy at finding a secret passage that led straight from this part of the house to one of the pantries. It was useful for servants to be able to cut through in case one of the nobility fancied a snack in the middle of the night. Not something her own Family were known for but the builders of this citadel had been the Donquixote Family. Viola wondered if Doflamingo knew that his ancestor had been well known for demanding servant girls in the middle of the night and not just the kitchen treats they brought with them. So much for illustrious divine blood…

 _Well he's not going to be staying long enough to revive the practice_. She thought firmly as she scribbled a hasty note to Monet, apologising and explaining that she had been co-opted by another member of the Family to go and help.

Blessing her mother for teaching her across dizzy, painstaking hours how to manage the double task of walking in her own body while observing another location via her gift, she stole along the disused corridor to a tall alcove next to a plain stairwell. No-one was coming down it at the moment, although minions had started to prowl in corridors adjacent to this one.

 _I have to chance it._ Viola reached up to grab the worn metal sconce and pulled it down. There was a deep groan as the mechanism behind the wall heaved itself into action after so many years. Viola spared a thought for her dear little friend Leo. The last time she had used this was with him and the others. The skills she'd perfected with them as a child to trick her own loved ones were now being used on the very family that had built this place to save them. The irony wasn't lost on her, but she doubted Doflamingo would merely confine her to the old chapel if she was caught. The wall parted and she saw heavy, cobwebbed blackness beyond. Hearing raised voices in the next corridor in response to the noise, Viola leapt into the dark and pushed down on the rusted lever behind the door.

It stuck. _Damn!_

Viola frantically tried to work it but the eroded metal stayed fixed. The voices grew louder, at least three men were turning a corner up ahead into her section.

 _Go! Please go!_ She threw her whole weight on it and at the last minute the wall began to move back as the lever pulled down. Viola used her Devil Fruit's infra-red frequency to navigate the passage ahead and ran.

 _They would have seen that._ She thought desperately, pausing for a moment at an intersection as her mind swept back to see the three men standing puzzled as they knocked on the now smooth outer wall of the alcove. _Phew, they didn't get in. But they've seen the wall go back. Damn it! I need to be more careful._ She caught her breath and pulled her cloak around her, more to protect herself against spiders and their webs than the cold. In fact it was quite warm, being in between rooms had clearly insulated the passage. Finally she came to stairs going down and began to hear voices. _Must be the Kitchens.._. A vulgar laugh came through the cracks in the mortar and Viola sneered with disgust. The sooner the Palace was cleared, the better. As silently as she could, she crept down the steps to the pantries. Hoping against hope the mechanism would be smoother on this side, she did a scope of the Kitchens above. Fortunately the men there were engaged in horseplay and drinking.

 _At this hour? And Monet says our staff are lax!_

Hopefully that would mean they wouldn't notice any strange noises as they were making so much themselves. Lutti and the others were still cowering in the cellars below so they shouldn't be too startled either but by the look of them a mouse could have caused a breakdown. Some of the maids were weeping in each other's arms.

 _I'm coming, everyone!_ Viola pushed the lever up and thanked whatever guardian angel was watching over her when the wall opened with barely a sound. She closed it quickly on the other side and picked her way through bags of grain and potatoes to the far door. The raucous shouts were more audible from the top of the staircase, where light spilled from under the large iron barred door. They were attempting some salacious song which seemed to involve Doflamingo conquering people in the crudest way possible. Viola stayed just long enough to check no-one was coming in her direction before darting down the stairs.

"Aaaand he'll fuck them up the..."

Fortunately she lost the lyrics as she reached the first wine cellar. The Donquixote servants and guards had reached this level - there were fresh barrels of wine and bottles each bearing that evil looking smilie. She ran past the racks of her own Family's aged wine and large fermenting jars to the far entrance. The door was wedged. Any intruder venturing this far had probably thought it was locked and hadn't had time to find the key.

"It's me! Princess Viola!" She called softly through the keyhole.

There was a strained silence before she heard steps and the door being unblocked. Then it opened and she was dragged into the meaty arms of Lutti.

"My child! My dear, dear girl! Thank the Gods you're safe!" Lutti whispered over and over in her hair as she crushed her to her large bosom. Viola found herself crushing her back, tears threatening to spill again down her face. This was the first time since this whole nightmare had started that someone kind had spoken to her and touched her with true affection.

"Get her inside, Lutti!" Alphonso - one of the gardeners, said in a sharp undertone.

Lutti pulled her down into the stifling dark as Alphonso checked the upper cellar and wedged the door again. Anxious faces looked up from the light of single dwindling candle in the back corner of the room.

"Viola-sama!"

"Viola-hime!"

"Viola!" Gabriella cried and ignored hisses for her to be quiet as she rushed up and grabbed Viola with the second fierce hug of the day. "You're alive!"

"Gabriella..." Viola did wipe away tears this time. Gabriella was more of a friend than a maid. She had always disliked how Monet had taken over a lot of her duties. Remembering that now was an extra knife in the side.

"Where's Eduardo?" She asked and their elated expressions dropped.

"He..."

"His heart gave out, Viola-chan. " Lutti said matter of factly. "What happened with his Highness and then when those pirates attacked... I'm sorry."

 _Mourn later._ Viola told herself harshly. _Mourn later._ "He will be remembered. Always."

"Viola-sama, what's happening up there?" Another servant called.

"Are you alright, child?" Lutti said, looking her up and down. "They cornered some of the maids last night..."

Gabriella turned away and Viola noticed a long gash on the side of her lovely, dark face. Rage flashed up in her like a furnace within. She turned to Lutti with fire in her eyes.

"Pirates have overtaken the Palace. They have ousted my father and his army. Whatever you saw or believe, know that my father was not responsible for his actions last night." She said, staring round the room. " The leader Doflamingo has the ability to control people's bodies."

There were gasps of horror and astonishment.

"So that's how he did it." Lutti said, brandishing a huge rolling pin in her hand that Viola hadn't noticed before. "I knew good King Riku-sama couldn't have done those things."

"All of you are in danger." Viola continued. "Monet was a spy working for them. She intends to get rid of you."

There was more gasps and a couple of the scullery maids started crying again.

"I think you'll be safe here for the moment and I have a plan to get you out. But do what you have been doing. Stay quiet and out of sight. Do you have water and food down here?"

"They store the spare water supplies in the vats below us, Viola-sama." A workman replied. "We have more than the whole Palace but we've been too frightened to go for food."

"I'll try and help you get some from the pantries, before I go-"

"You'll be staying with us!" Lutti said with motherly vehement. "There's no way in all the Hells I'm letting you go back up there."

"No." Viola shut her down. _The time for you to baby me is gone, Lutti. I'm sorry. No-one wishes more than I do that it wasn't so._ "They will be missing me and besides I need to get to the Navy."

"Will they save us?!" Others asked with painful hope.

"Yes." Viola said far more firmly than she felt. "Just stay here and make no noise. Keep warm and fed and I will bring them to you. Don't worry. "

Echoes of "Viola-sama!" and "Gods bless you!" moved through the ragged but slightly more buoyant group.

"Viola-chan?" For the first time in her life she saw cracks of insecurity in Lutti's round cheeked face. Viola laid a hand on her arm.

"I will be fine, Lutti. I need you to continue to do a good job and take care of them. Remember I have my gifts." She pointed to her eyes and managed a smile. "All will be well. The pirates think I'm working for them."

She gave the servants a final wave then marched back up the stairs, checking the cellar beyond and the Kitchens with the Glare-Glare Fruit. All was the same. However when she checked her new room she found Monet striding down the corridor angrily.

"Oh dear! Not much time…."

"What?"

"Listen." She said in a whisper to her cook, Alphonso and Gabriella. "Do you remember the passage I used to use to sneak food with the fairies?"

"All too well!" Lutti's reply was still annoyed after all these years. Viola found herself grinning for the first time in twenty four hours.

"If things get worse you can use that to hide in but it's a last resort as it might have been discovered by now. They have a man who's able to move walls and stone with his Devil Fruit."

"I think I saw him yesterday." Alphonso's gruff face looked sick.

"In fact," She said, changing her mind, _If they call for Pica, they will never survive. I'm such a fool for letting them see it closing!_ "it might be best for you to stay here. This is the bedrock of the Palace plateau, it will be harder for him to move, I think." They looked at her with faces white with dismay. "I have to go now."

They followed as Viola crept soundlessly through the upper cellar and grabbed some food when she gave them the okay, before she opened the secret passage again. Her sight told her Pica hadn't been called yet but Monet was searching for her, her expression dark.

"Take care, Viola." Gabriella gave her a final hug. Viola clasped her face, memorising it as a talisman against the task she had to do. Suddenly it seemed much harder to face the Donquixote pirates now she had reached a place of love and relative safety. Alphonso gave her an awkward nod before giving way to Lutti's bulky form.

"Take care, child." She said in a strangled whisper. "No...not child. Princess..."

Viola gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek before closing the wall. The princess smiled as she hurried up the stairs and into a new passage at right angles to the one she had come down originally. _Well at least Lutti's finally acknowledged I might have grown up!_

In truth she felt like she had aged a thousand years since this ordeal began and the worst part was still to come. Following the path up, she was grateful for her abilities all over again. There was no way she could have found a path through the network of passages from memory alone. She made good time and reached the stables in fifteen minutes. Unfortunately it was full of new grooms and enemy guards.

 _Grrr! what do I do now?_ Nerves played a frenetic staccato along her arms. Viola wiped away sweat on her forehead. There was nothing for it, she was going to have to bluff her way out and hope that her luck was still holding and Monet hadn't contacted the men outside. She drew in a breath, then another and tried to straighten up her dress and hair.

 _I must look a complete state! How am I coming to explain that? Or better yet, emerging out of a wall!_

Viola waited a few more precious seconds till the space outside the small tack room where the exit was located was relatively clear then she inched the wall section open. Luckily this exit had been used recently judging by the old tack and other rubbish left in bags so it was relatively well oiled.

 _Maybe they used it as an extra storage space?_

She even caught sight of a couple old lewd magazines that had been stowed away. To think that once that would have been top of her list to reprimand. Viola would have giggled if she wasn't so on edge.

Darting out of the opening, she shut it again as fast as she could by pulling on a pitted iron hook that held some bridles. No-one was in the room itself but their shadows past along the ground from the partially open door. Their voices seemed so loud in her ears from the tension that Viola could barely think. Any moment someone could step in and discover her.

 _Do this quickly before you can't do it at all._ Pushing herself forward with a bizarre urge to laugh at the sheer insanity of what she was about to do, Viola mustered up her most royal countenance.

"Saddle up Zephyr." She announced to a group of incredulous foot soldiers as she walked out of the storage room. Every face turned towards her as Viola adjusted her cloak with a bored expression, praying they wouldn't notice her shaking hands.

"Where the fuck did you come from, woman?"

"Pretty thing isn't she?"

"Yeah any more hiding in there?"

There was rough laughter and more catcalls. Viola struggled to maintain her superior look.

"Ah you're that girlie the Higher ups captured right?" A thickset man with a mask leered.

"S'right." Another piped up with an unpleasant smirk. "The princess, yeah?"

They all burst out laughing again as they looked her up and down like a piece of choice meat.

"No way we're letting you escape."

"Yeah I'm sure Doflamingo-sama wants his royal…prize back."

They all sniggered at the implication.

 _I am sick and tired of being threatened with that!_ Channelling her new found anger into frozen fury she addressed them.

"Escape?" Viola strode forward slowly, her heels making a crunch on the cobbles and stared the leader straight in the eye. She was still half his height but size was nothing to attitude. "If you knew anything about me, you would know I am now part of the Donquixote Family. I was personally welcomed by Doflamingo-sama himself this morning." Viola said in her best clipped tones.

The masked man's grin slipped slightly but he hadn't be put in charge for nothing. "Orders are for you to remain in the Palace."

"I don't have time for this." Viola said, trying to push past him. He grabbed her and for a moment she saw herself striking him before clinical reason halted her.

 _Fighting him will only undermine you. You aren't intimidating them but you know who will._

Viola stopped and turned her attention to the hand that had apprehended her. She then looked up at the brute that it belonged to. "How dare you touch one of Doflamingo-sama's family."

He released her but crossed his arms. "I can't let you go. Monet-sama was looking for you. "

"I am running a personal errand for the Young Master," She said, remembering the title the executives used. "He has instructed me to guide the Navy delegation here as I know the land better than the others. You are delaying that mission. Do you want to be responsible for the Young Master looking bad in the eyes of the Marines at such a critical time?"

That did it. One mention of their 'Young Master' and his wrath at such an embarrassment had them all scrambling to do her bidding. The masked one was still giving her problems though.

"Still, I should report this to Monet-sama." He said, holding up a Den Den Mushi.

Like lightning she reacted, slapping the poor snail out of his hand, its transponder smashing on the ground. "I don't have time for your foolishness! I'm late already thanks to this!"

The man bit back a snarl and doubled his lurch to collect the pieces with a bow to her. _Finally!_

"Er, which is Zephyr?" Another hapless soldier stuttered. _Where does Doflamingo get these idiots from?_

"The grey one, you fool! Ugh, I'll do it myself."

She marched over to her horse's stall in a semblance of highborn affront and anxiety to do her Master's bidding which was actually a cover for the seething adrenaline that was coursing through her.

"Easy, boy." She said softly as she opened the gate and soothed her silver gelding who was clearly as nervous as she was by all the change and boisterous interlopers. "It's just me." Zephyr nickered and rubbed his soft nose against her.

She didn't wait for the saddle, just placed a bridle over his swishing head and hitched up her dress. Grateful for all those years of horsemanship lessons, she swung up smoothly, if a little embarrassed about how high her skirts sat and the fact that she wasn't sitting side-saddle. The men obviously noticed as well.

"Don't you want to wait for a saddle, Princess-sama?" Some of them started to look suspicious.

"No time, thanks to you. I'll have to change my seating just before I meet them of course." She snapped. "But till then it's going to be an uncomfortable ride. I suggest you not mention this debacle to the executives if they ask. You will only be held responsible."

Hoping that was enough to forestall the officers finding out about her betrayal sooner than necessary, she nudged Zephyr forward with sharp heel and the grey cantered out of the stables, eager to be free of the rude strangers surrounding him.

 _The gates next. One last hurdle._ Viola thought, then stopped Zephyr sharply as she realised she would never get out if there were smarter guards there or heaven forbid a executive.

"You." She turned and pointed at the masked leader who was looking as if he wished he had never confronted her in the first place. "Get a horse. If those morons at the front gate act the same way I'll lose even more time. Come with me and tell them to keep out of my way."

Before he could disagree she crooked a finger at a groom who quickly supplied him with a mount. They galloped down the gravel path with Viola scanning the gates up ahead.

 _Please let there be no officers! Please let there be no officers!_

There was. She saw Gladius and Monet standing by the roped off entrance that had been destroyed in the initial attack. Monet's arms were crossed and her usual smile was tight with anger.

 _Shit! S_ he used the word for the first time in her life and pulled Zephyr round in a tight loop. Her reluctant companion's horse almost crashed into her.

 _I need to hope the other side is better._ She reached out, her breath held as she observed the Eastern gate. _Good._ Full of guards but no Higher ups. She'd have to chance going round the Palace though.

"You led me the wrong way."

"I was following you!" The man whined.

"Just hurry up!" And they galloped off towards the towering edifice of the place she had grown up in.

 _I'll take the outer path through the Gardens._ _Please let no-one see us!_

She surveyed the route, pulse beating furiously along her veins. Captain Vergo was so close. All she had to do was get to him and this torment would be over…

...

 _Oh dear Viola… Law and Cora could tell you the torment really begins when you meet Captain Vergo or should I say Vergo-san. Really sad to think Corazon essentially gave up his life to try and save Dressrosa. It was for Law mostly of course but if he hadn't given Law the Navy message Vergo would have never found him or found out about his double agent identity. Sorry for the transition chapter. I just wanted to set the scene and got carried away with details. It's nice but also heartbreaking to fill in what Viola's life might have been like before the takeover. There will be lots of Doffy in the next chapter to make up for the lack here._

 _Ps thanks for reviews - they really give me the enthusiasm to continue and help my development as a writer esp if they are more detailed. I'm really busy with University stuff at the moment so I can't respond individually but I really do appreciate each and every one. :D_


	4. Iron to Bind

_Thanks as always for reviews and sorry for the delay! Special thanks to Jubjub for not just one but 2 lovely reviews to my stories and a glorious guest review that made me really happy. This update is for you._

 _This is a gentle reminder that, given Viola's history in canon etc, this story will be dark in places and deal with adult themes. I don't want to give things away by saying what to look out for or pairings so I'll just say what my favourite authors say - read and find out. But if there is a specific thing you are worried about, PM me. :D_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4- Iron to Bind_**

Viola and her co-opted lackey dived through the lush jungle of the Palace Gardens, the scent of box* and roses filling their nostrils. White paths laced through the flowering bushes and tall palms with colourful birds darted, startled at the sound of their approach. Viola picked their way with care and speed round the Palace, the sensation of Doflamingo's red gaze growing stronger, boring into the back of her neck. Never had she wished for invisibility so much as now.

"Shouldn't we be going through the courtyard?" The irritating masked soldier she had felt she had to bring along said.

 _Why won't he just shut up!_

"And get in the way of the unloading? Keep silent, fool."

She could almost hear him grinding his teeth but she had to give him some reason otherwise he would grow more suspicious.

 _Why did I bring him along? He could give me away at any time!_

She was caught between a rock and a hard place. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The best thing to do was to do things so fast he wouldn't realise until too late how many holes her excuses had.

They came round to the Eastern Gate were Donquixote foot soldiers crawled like ants.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Princess Viola is on a mission for Doflamingo-sama!" Her man roared. "Let us pass!"

"But-"

"Tshhhh!" He made frantic gestures, waving their protests away. "It's an order from the Young Master!"

 _Maybe it was the right choice to bring him along after all_. Viola thought with a hidden smile as the guards rushed to open the gates. _Too bad he won't be rewarded for his service..._

They thundered out onto the Pasetto de Real Cevantes - the elevated Kings Road hundreds of feet high and spanning the breath of the island. It was for use only by the Royal Family and their officials, also built in the time of the previous Donquixote Family's domination. Fortunately for Viola their current incarnation was using the Western side and the lifts at the base of the Royal Plateau.

 _Good thing I have my clairvoyance in more ways than one_. Viola smirked to herself. _Although we're on the wrong side to Captain Vergo, there's no activity here._

"I need you to operate the lifts so I can reach street-level." She said to her reluctant companion.

"Yes, whatever you need Viola-sama!"

Viola smiled again and then stopped herself. _I'm far from safe yet._

She dismounted as they reached one of the many lifts which was equipped to deal with horses and their riders. Leading her faithful mount on to the contraption. She turned to the soldier, giving him a firm nod. He bowed then activated the elevator, clearly glad to see the back of her.

 _Who knew I could be so snooty?_ Viola thought as the lift descended. _I doubt even Monet could match that._

Talking of Monet it was time to check in on her. Viola swore for a second time when she observed Monet haranguing someone on a Den Den Mushi. Gladius was also talking rapidly on his although it was difficult to tell with his mask.

 _Come on, come on_! She thought, willing the lift move faster. _If they catch me I'll be dead!_ She couldn't bring herself to check on Doflamingo at that moment no matter how wise it might have been. If she saw that evil face enraged her limbs might lock solid.

 _They might not have been telling him anyway, it could be about something else._

She jumped when a velvet nose pressed into her. Zephyr snorted in response, then rubbed his head against her back.

"I know." She stroked his silver mane. "We'll be out of this soon, I promise." She said more to calm herself than him. "No I don't have any apples so stop looking!"

Viola turned her attention to the town below that they were rapidly approaching. Fire had ripped through the gorgeous checkered towers and tenements leaving many a hollow shell of their former selves. The marketplace has been destroyed entirely and everywhere shell-shocked citizens were picking their way through wreckage to try and salvage something or perhaps someone from their past lives.

A vision of her father came to her, raging on his horse, sword swinging, blood flying. Could it have only been last night? How could it have ever happened? It was like something out of Hell itself.

She put a hand to her mouth as her stomach heaved. _Don't think about it. Don't think. I don't have time to burden myself with that. Everyone is counting on me!_

One thing was puzzling to her. Despite the obvious trauma the people had suffered they seemed happier than they should be. Many were talking animatedly to each other, others were passing baskets of flowers around. Another disturbing thing was the amount of Donquixote soldiers present, handing out food and water like their Master actually gave a damn about the people he'd massacred via her poor father and his army. There were even buntings and flags.

 _That bastard is celebrating in the ruins he created!_ Viola fumed inwardly as she watched Doflamingo turn her homeland into a mockery as well as a disaster zone. _How_ dare _he!_

There were groups of people on most of the main streets and crowds had already gathered in the central square next to the Royal Plateau. She could see a big screen had been refitted and a stage set up complete with large banners from which the Donquixote symbol grinned out from. Viola gritted her teeth, the anger once again fuelling her determination. There were a few citizens in the boulevard where the lift entrance was located. Viola pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Being the King's heir and now officially his only child made her very recognisable and although she wished she could go and help these poor people she needed to avoid them as much as the Donquixote Family.

 _Even through I'm not Father, I'm sure they won't take kindly to me anymore._ Viola thought pushing away memories of previous cheers and blessings.

The lift reached the bottom and the princess quickly unlocked the door and led Zephyr out as fast as she could. She then leapt on his back, pulling her hood low and they were away, galloping down achingly familiar cobbled streets with Viola choosing the safest, quietest route she could. Her mind flew ahead, finding the Navy delegation reaching the other side of town with Captain Vergo and Machvise in the lead.

 _Almost there...I can't fail now!_

A sudden disturbance drew her mental eye and she saw another large screen that had escaped last night's devastation turn on. Nearby Dressrosans held up their hands in joyful shouts as Doflamingo's smirking visage filled the screen wearing that weird, bright coat of his. Viola's power allowed her to see not to hear what was happening at a distance but then her own face flashed up on screen and she knew exactly what the broadcast was about. The crowd reacted and Viola felt the fear that had dogged her since last night spike into terror as their happy faces became bestial with outrage. All she could read was the word 'traitor' and then a map came up with the location she had exited from the Pasetto de Real Cevantes.

 _No, No, No!_

Zephyr halted and Viola came back to her current situation and realised they was a small crossroads. From the left came the roar of what could only be described as a mob.

 _Oh sweet Gods, they'll rip me apart!_

Her horse shook his head abruptly, ears pricking up with the distant, threatening sound. He pawed the pavement as Viola sat rooted to the saddle with horror. She wasn't going to be killed by pirates after all, it would be her own people, the very ones she was trying to save.

Zephyr let out a whinny and his head snapped back giving her thigh a firm nudge. Viola took a deep inhale and grasped the reins more tightly. A second later her heels were planted in the grey's side and they sprang off down the right hand lane, scattering a few blithely unaware children huddled there.

Zephyr had been trained to keep to a course unless it was dangerous or a decision needed to be made like the previous crossroads. He also responded to her instinctive nudges and presses from her thighs which allowed Viola to focus on the route ahead. Many people were headed in her direction, makeshift weapons raised high, their features twisted with fury. Viola swallowed, thanking the Gods that she explored these streets as a child in response to her father's efforts to be a down to earth and compassionate ruler.

A small group burst out from one of the larger roads and screamed when they saw her, beckoning others who rushed to fill the small alley in front. Something spattered across her shoulder and Viola cried out seeing red drip down her chest. She looked up and saw an old woman rain down expletives on her and another tomato.

"Traitor's daughter!"

"She's trying to escape!"

"Get her!"

"Kill the bitch!"

Zephyr reared iron shod hooves into the air and her would-be attackers fell back. They bellowed their rage and stones and other projectiles flew towards her. She reined the grey round and they careened back the way they'd come.

Viola's breath was coming in rapid gasps and her heartbeat was as loud as the gelding's hooves. More citizens poured into the alley up ahead and with desperation Viola turned Zephyr down the last empty turning, praying it wouldn't finish in a dead end. She had no time to check the path forward, just keep on with the shouts of a hundred or more rabble ringing in her ears.

A rock hit her back and Viola screamed along with Zephyr as another smashed into him. Washing lines filled with clothes smacked into them, tangling in Viola's face. She wrenched shirts and sheets out of her way, weeping as Zephyr ploughed his way through and leapt out of the narrow passage and into a larger street. Men and women turned to look then began shouting as they recognised her. Zephyr needed no kick to start galloping again but Viola had to force him in the other direction, just seconds before the street filled with the oncoming mob.

"He's that way!" She shouted to her gelding as they sped up the lane. _Only Captain Vergo can save us now!_

The way before them wasn't as crowded as the main boulevards and the alleys behind her but there were pockets of people. Curses followed her and for one awful moment she saw a large canvas being spread across the road to catch her. But Zephyr lived up to his name - West Wind - as he jumped over the unfurling material and raced down the street.

Viola had long since given up on the reins, clinging to the grey's lathered neck and praying for deliverance. She shrieked again as a gun blast sounded just next to her and shrapnel grazed her cheek. She turned, still clutching Zephyr's mane and saw a man raise a pistol to fire again.

"Stop!" A Donquixote soldier pushed him aside. "Doflamingo-sama wants her alive!"

Viola pressed her face to Zephyr again, fear a vice round her heart, as they flew beyond hearing range with the wind tossing her hair and cloak wildly. She couldn't think beyond escape and had to trust in her brave mount to take her beyond harms reach. Streets sped past in the vestiges of colour mixed with blackened remains. Realising she needed to take charge againas they might run into anyone or at least be out of town by now, she shakily grabbed the trailing reins and forced herself into a brittle form of control.

The houses on the outskirts were sparser and people here seem either to have left for the Coronation or didn't have access to the latest news so there was no crowd waiting for her. She could only see an old man holding a crying baby as he knelt by the body of a young woman. A cursory glance told Viola the women had likely been dead since last night and the old man had clearly been there for a while too. He didn't look up. Viola found herself staring and had to drag her gaze away.

 _Captain Vergo. Just find him and it will all be over._

For the last time she summoned her Glare-Glare powers and felt the return of the headache that had threatened the previous evening.

 _No, not now. You_ will _work!_

The same man with a bowl cut hairdo and glasses shimmered before her vision. The image began to get grainy at the edges - a warning sign.

 _Where are you? Ah! Not far!_

Viola almost fell from Zephyr's back in relief. Against all logic they had actually managed to continue to gallop in the right direction. She leaned down and kissed the gelding's sweaty neck.

"You are a wonder!"

Zephyr nickered again and turned his head back to rub her knee, but his sides were moving in and out rapidly like a blacksmith's bellows. Both horse and rider were near their limit.

Angry voices picked up behind them on the breeze. Zephyr moved automatically - prey animal instincts taking over but Viola held him back from a full speed run. They might need that last burst of energy if they were cornered again like last time. She twisted the reins in her hands and then grasped long, thick strands of silver as Zephyr settled into a ground eating canter.

 _How are they even keeping up? Are they on horses too?_ If that was the case it was likely to be the Donquixote Family and not the mob but either way she couldn't afford to be caught.

Sounds of pursuit increased as Viola's mind took flight, ducking and diving along the last few streets to the procession she was aimed for like true north. A dirt track, a mill, a block of tenements, more burnt houses.

"There she is!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Zephyr dug into his reserves and sensing their salvation was at hand charged forward - a blur of dappled grey and sparking hooves as they cleared the final bend and came upon a column of Marines in blue and white.

"Cap…Captain!" Viola could hardly get the words from her mouth, all her energy had been used up in reaching this moment.

 _Oh thank the Gods! Thank you Zephyr!_

The delegation continued, obviously not having heard her yet. Zephyr with his last dregs of strength trotted past their ranks from behind, snorting with exhaustion.

"CAPTAIN!" She screamed and they all turned.

The object of all her desperate endeavours stared at her incredulously. "Princess Viola?"

 _I've made it. I've done it. Yes!_ She thought, breathlessly happy.

"The princess? What are you doing here-in?" Machvise cried.

 _No! I won't let you stop me this close!_

"Captain Vergo… please! I need to speak with you."

The orange haired pirate started in her direction. "You should be with the Young-"

"Enough!" Vergo snapped, his muscled arm thrust out towards Machvise who, incredibly, stopped in his tracks with a shocked expression. "Don't forget yourself, pirate. I am a Marine Captain and this lady is under my protection."

Viola could have kissed him. To her awe and amazement the thickset pirate fell back without protest.

 _He really must be strong if even that man is afraid of him._

The captain rode up to her and climbed off his bay stallion. He gave her an encouraging smile as he reached out to help her dismount. _I can't have seen him before, but there's something familiar about him…_

Suddenly Zephyr pulled on the reins and shied back.

"Zephyr! What are you doing? We're safe now!"

The horse neighed, throwing up his white head as he had done during their crazed escape and pranced sideways to avoid contact with the puzzled Marine.

"You must have gone through an ordeal, Princess. Your horse is exhausted and very nervous."

"Yes." Viola replied. "That must be it. I'm sorry. Zephyr!" She tried to control him as he lashed out at the others coming forward to try and help. "He's usually very friendly. Come on, boy! It's ok now."

But the grey wouldn't respond, he bared his teeth at Captain Vergo much to Viola's embarrassment and kept dancing away from all attempts to restrain him. Viola had had enough. She poised herself to slide from the gelding's back and let him calm down on his own when teeth came flashing towards her.

"Zephyr!" _He's never bitten me! Ever! He's never even tried to! Gods, that ride must have really got to him._

She cried out as she was suddenly whisked from her seat into strong arms. There had been a burst of wind, nothing more and she found herself staring up at Captain Vergo.

"Forgive the intimacy." He said. "I was concerned for your safety."

Viola blushed as he set her down gently. Up close he really was attractive and the look of steadfast sincerity made her feel so safe. Viola resisted the urge to cling to him.

"Yes...thank you. Please I need to talk to you alone." Her eyes flicked to Machvise who was scowling at her from a distance. Zephyr was now thrashing in the grip of several Navy men. She wanted to soothe him but this was too important. Vergo caught her gaze and fixed the Donquixote lieutenant with a hard look.

"Don't worry Princess. I promise you'll be safe with me. You're under Navy protection now."

Viola's knees almost gave way and she found herself blushing again as the handsome captain steadied her with a firm hand. _Finally I'm not alone in this nightmare!_

"Shall we talk over here?" He indicated a street bench some yards away and out of earshot of Machvise who had now stalked away and was talking on his Den Den Mushi.

"Yes, thank you, but-"

Before she could even finish the sounds of pursuit finally caught up with them. Vergo glanced up with a frown and the Navy contingent unhooked their rifles, looking fierce.

"It's the citizens! Doflamingo has set them against my family and me. Please you have to help me!"

"We will. Men line up! Form a perimeter. Weapons out but do not attack unless I give the order."

"Captain, please don't harm them, they've been tricked! They've been through a terrible experience and don't know what they'll doing."

"It's the Navy's job to protect ordinary people Princess Viola. Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

"But if it's the Donquixote Family." Viola bit her lip looking at the platoon. " Will you be able to fight them?" A couple of marines glanced nervously at each other which did Viola's nerves no good but Vergo's confident smile melted her concern.

"Don't worry Viola-sama." He said, brandishing his fist casually which turned a weird black colour. "I know how to deal with the Donquixote Family."

He gestured for her to stand behind him and she did, peeking out to see who had come for her. Her clairvoyance had completely retreated and her temples were throbbing but there was no need of advanced warning - the shouts and stamping feet were enough. A few seconds later a gang of about thirty man in masks and khaki spotted trousers rounded the corner on horseback with nets and clubs. They halted abruptly on seeing the Navy with guns pointed directly at them.

Captain Vergo had his hands clasped behind his back. "So they sent thirty armed men to captured one girl…disgraceful."

"What will you do?" Viola asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"My job. Stay calm, Princess. " He said in a low tone before raising his voice to address the enemy. "Halt! I am Captain Vergo of the Marines. If you attack, we will fire upon you. What is your business here?"

"We're here on the orders of the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo." A tall round faced man said. He had a neck so thick it seemed part of his head or shoulders and not the section in-between. "You have no authority here, Marine."

"No authority? Huh. And what were your orders?"

"To capture that girl." The man thrust a finger in Viola's direction. "She's part of the evil Riku Family. They tried to rob and murder their own people last night."

"NO WE DIDN'T! THAT WAS-"

Vergo held his palm up to silence her. "And why is that, even if it is true, of interest to one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?"

The other man swaggered forward. "Because this island is our lord Doflamingo-sama's birthright! It belongs to him!"

"Indeed?" Vergo said. "We'll see about that."

"There's nothing you can do, Navy scum!" The leader smirked. "Our master has leave from the World Government itself to plunder-"

"But not to rule." Vergo interrupted before Machvise appeared again.

"Machvise-sama! I was just-wait! Wait! Egh!"

The pirate casually swung a large fist into his subordinate's head who flipped up and back, smashing straight into a wall behind his men who looked shocked and sickened. He twitched once and lay prone. No-one moved to help him.

Viola swallowed her suddenly dry throat. _That could have been me…_

"Why is he attacking his own men!?" The Navy soldiers whispered amongst themselves.

"Pirates! They're all crazy!"

"Treat Captain Vergo-san with more respect you idiots-inn!" The fat, bearded man said.

 _He respects the Captain that much?!_ Viola looked up at Vergo with awe. _He really must be strong!_

Vergo was unmoved by either the violence or deference. "I suggest you use your time more effectively in calming down the populace. Viola-sama is my concern now."

Without a word of defiance, the Donquixote executive moved his shaken subordinates off with the leader still lying in the dirt where he had fallen. Vergo turned and beckoned her over to the bench.

"Forgive me. It's hardly my office at the G5 Base, Princess, but it will serve our purposes for now."

He motioned for her to sit down and gave her some water from a hip flask. When she felt the warm but not unpleasant gush of liquid down her throat Viola realised she'd had nothing to drink since the morning's meeting and no food since her evening meal before this whole fiasco started. It was hard not to drain the whole flask.

"Finish it." Vergo said kindly and overrode her protests. After the last blissful mouthful she handed the bottle back gratefully, trying to gather her thoughts.

"My apologies, but there isn't much time, Viola-sama. I know this must be hard for you but I need you to tell me as quickly and honestly as you can what happened. Just the key facts."

The details spilled out - Doflamingo's appearance and blackmail, her father's sudden descent into madness, Monet's betrayal, the attack on the Palace. Viola couldn't hold back tears when she mentioned the hideous deaths of the guards that had tried to save her. She ghosted quickly over her meeting with the Pirate captain, the memory still frightening her, except for emphasising his unusual powers.

"Does the Navy know he can control people?"

Vergo rubbed his manicured beard. "It's not something I have ever heard of. This is very grave news indeed. But how are we to prove this, Princess? The Heavenly Yasha has justified his annexation of this country both on prior claims of sovereignty and on the behaviour of your father. He states it is the will of the people. I apologise for my frankness, but hundreds of people including yourself witnessed King Riku's acts of violence where as no-one has reported Doflamingo controlling anyone in the past except through fear and money, which is not an unusual trait for a pirate."

"You don't believe me?" Viola was stricken. _I've gone through all that, I've come all this way, but if he doesn't believe me, it's all for nothing!_

"I didn't say that, Viola-sama. It's clear from the Family's behaviour towards you that something isn't right. However we will need to gather more evidence."

"Captain," Viola stood up, clasping her hands in a silent plea. "You don't think that the World Government will really let this stand do you? Those claims he has have been forfeit for centuries! You answered our call for aid before the worst of this started! If we really had been behind this terrible attack then why would we call for the Navy? Why let the outside world know at all? The Rikus are a peaceful family, Captain!" Her voice rose until she was almost shouting. " We haven't had a war in eight hundred years! Not since the last time the Donquixote Family reigned here! And the first thing he does is bring it back!"

"Princess-"

"No!" She interrupted talking manically as much to herself as to him. "Gods, I heard he even stole the Heavenly Tribute, he's not afraid of the World Government! He has their blessing as a Warlord…" Tears gathered in her eyes again. "Captain, please! My father is a good man! You can ask anyone here…" She sniffed. "They may…hate him now…but…for his entire life before he would never even hurt a fly! It…wasn't true to being human, he'd say…Doflamingo did this to him! To us!"

Vergo kneeled down in front of her so he could look straight into her bloodshot eyes. His face was grave but he smiled and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Princess Viola, I trust you. I can tell you are a woman of your word. I'm sure your father King Riku brought you up that way." Viola hiccupped and managed an apologetic smile in return. "Rest assured no matter what you've heard, the World Government won't just give in to Doflamingo's desires. We stand for Justice after all, remember?"

Viola nodded, the tide of relief buoying her heart and then she began to feel ashamed of her outburst.

"The real question is this, your Highness. " He said, rocking back on his heels. "Do you trust me?"

"Oh, of course, Captain Vergo!" How could she not after the way he had spoken to those pirates? After all he had done to put her at her ease and protect her? "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't-"

"I know." He cut in smoothly. "You have shown extreme courage and intelligence in surviving and escaping to warn me of this. By the way, how did you escape?"

"I made a bargain with Doflamingo." Vergo arched a brow and she hurried on. "He wanted my Devil Fruit power! I can see into people's minds and over long distances."

"See into people's minds? Can you do this just be looking at someone?"

"No, I have to make a certain pose, I can't do it now in any case, I've overused my abilities in getting here."

She thought she caught a shadow of relief in Vergo's features which wasn't unusual. Many people, no matter who they were were made uncomfortable by her telepathic power. She quite understood. Both her parents and sister had been very certain to drill in respect for personal privacy and not to scan someone's mind unless requested or absolutely necessary.

"I can see why he would have wanted to possess such a power."

"I only promised to obey him to save my father, I swear! Doflamingo's executives were going to kill him!"

"I see. And where is King Riku now? Is he safe?"

"When I last checked this morning he was just out of the town on the northern side in an abandoned shack. Will you help him Captain?"

"Of course. " Vergo smiled. "I'll send some soldiers over there now for his protection after I get the precise location from you."

"Captain, there's another thing…" Viola burst out.

 _Scarlett…Scarlett…should I tell him?_ They needed help, they were hungry and desperate and at the mercy of any marauding Donquixote lackey. _But if I tell him,_ Viola's mind twisted anxiously on itself, _then it will reveal our Family has been dishonest and I can't afford to cast any doubt on us now…_

"Yes?" Vergo was looking at her expectantly as the memory of her beloved sister and niece wavered before her.

"The servants…" Viola cursed herself for her indecision. _I don't know what to do for the best! Who knew I would be all alone having to deal with this!_ "They need rescuing straight away!"

Vergo squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I told you I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"Yes." Viola willed herself to focus, silently begging Scarlett and Rebecca to hold on. With luck she could retrieve them soon with no-one the wiser. If only she could remember _why_ Scarlett had faked her death and abandoned the throne! She was sure there had to be a good reason but she couldn't remember it. It made her sister look fickle and selfish, which was the last thing they needed. "Monet said to me she was going to get rid of them, kill them! Captain, they are good people! They have done no crime-"

"Where are they now?" Vergo's voice had a hint of impatience.

"In the second wine cellars, below the main kitchens." She replied hurriedly. _I hope no-one's found them yet._ "They have been hiding there since the attack on the Palace last night."

"Right." Vergo stood up and looked at his watch. "We need to sort this out." For a moment he pursed his lips and looked so implacable Viola felt a little afraid. Then the facade cracked as his whole face broke into a smile. "Your bravery and diligence does you credit, Princess Viola, without this information we would have had a hard time finding them."

Viola returned his smile with one of her own, feeling flushed with joy to have saved some of the people she loved and embarrassed to have earned his praise. _Soon, Scarlett…you and Rebecca and Father will be next._ "I just want to save them, that's all."

"I have to ask you last thing. One last test of your bravery. Can you do this for me?"

"What is it?"

"Princess, I need to go to the Palace now to meet with Doflamingo. In fact he was expecting me sooner. I'll need to gather that evidence for us to push him out of this country and restore your family. In fact with enough we can get him stripped of his Shichibukai title all together!"

"But Captain after everything I've told you-"

"Don't worry about me. Not only do I have my own powers but thanks to your warning I'm going to contact HQ now and have them standing by. If Doflamingo or his executives attempt to attack or imprison me they will have to deal with the Admirals themselves."

Viola felt her jaw drop. _The Navy's Admirals! One of the Three Great Powers!_

"But what if he controls you? What if he forces you to tell them everything is fine! Captain, please be careful!"

"I'll tell my superiors everything you've told me. They are sending reinforcements anyway. Besides, Doflamingo knows that if he attacks me or my men his position as Warlord is forfeit. We won't accuse him of anything yet, just allay his suspicions until reinforcements arrive and we've gathered enough material."

"We?" Viola gasped, the fear gripping her again.

"Yes, Viola-sama." Vergo's face was grave. "Forgive me for asking you to yet again go beyond the call of duty. But I'll need your help in getting the proof I need. Besides you know the Palace better than I and I'm concerned about the servants you mentioned. They need to be taken out of danger as soon as possible."

Viola's mind wavered in a sudden onset of panic.

 _I can't go back! I can't face them again! Please don't make me go back!_

Then the other side of her spoke. _You'll never forgive yourself if something happened to Lutti and the others. You've already lost Eduardo. Stop being selfish! You're their princess, they need you!_

 _But why does he need me? Can't he find them without me? I barely managed to escape once!_

"Viola-sama I must hurry. Every moment we wait Doflamingo grows more suspicious. And I'm worried for your people. If you can't use your powers to check then they might even…"

It was the way he left it hanging that finished her. _A sovereign rules for the people, Viola, remember that._ Her father's voice reminded her. _We have been chosen by them, for them. We may have the jewels and Palace because of our position but never forget why we were given that position in the first place - to serve, to protect._

"I'll do it!" She cried.

Vergo's smile widened. "You truly are the model example of your Family, Viola-sama. I promise I'll protect you."

Viola sat back down heavily on the bench as Vergo went off to speak to his men and make the call to Headquarters. She rubbed her arms numbly despite the day's heat and tried to shake the image of Doflamingo's face with that wide mouth snarling or laughing.

Doubts kept nagging her but she pushed them away again and again. The captain was right, she had to go back with him. She had to help them get the servants out as soon as possible.

 _But what if he doesn't have enough men to protect them? What does he mean 'allay Doflamingo's suspicions?' He'll want me back in that case, he won't give me back to him, will he?_ Her fingers clenched on the wrought iron beneath her. _Am I really doing the right thing? Oh but they need me, I have to go!_

"Good news." Vergo said as he marched up to her, making her jump. "An Admiral is on his way. They travel fast and believe me Viola-sama, he may be one man but he's worth a thousand. No-one including Doflamingo will be able to stand up to him."

Viola let out a long sign of relief. "Thank you."

"It's not my doing." Vergo chuckled. "I told you, the Navy takes Justice very seriously." He held out a hand. "Come on. If you'll permit it, I'd like you to ride with me. Your horse is exhausted and needs to rest. Plus that way I can guard you better."

Viola blushed but concern for her equine friend won out. "Is Zephyr ok?"

"We're leaving him here with water and out of sight so he won't be stolen. As soon as everything is settled I'll get one of my men to come back for him. I'm sure you understand that the people at the Palace take precedence."

"Of course." Viola said uncomfortably. She looked over to where she had last seen Zephyr. "Could I-"

"No time." Vergo snapped. "Apologies but we have to go now."

Viola nodded and took his hand. The great bay stallion was brought over and Vergo helped her mount before swinging up behind her. She flushed bright red as her skirts pulled up again revealing her calves and thighs as well as feeling the press of Vergo's masculine body behind her. He waited while she hastily arranged her cloak to preserve some tattered dignity before drawing his arms around her to grasp the reins.

"Is this alright, Princess? You may ride behind me if you wish but you'll be more exposed to possible attack by the citizens."

"No, it's fine." She said in a strangled voice. She hated herself for feeling a giddy sense of pleasure in Vergo's closeness. _Now is not the time, Viola!_ She chided herself, despite her racing heart. _Stop being a silly girl!_

"Okay." He said in her ear, sending pleasant shivers through her. "Let's go!"

They cantered off with the Navy platoon in tow. Viola looked up towards the Palace looming before them with the red eyed spectre lurking at its core.

 _I will rescue my people from you Doflamingo! I won't be afraid! As long as I have Captain Vergo with me, I'll be safe._

Her magic vision had long since vanished but she swore she saw Doflamingo's face appear before her in answer and her heart quavered as it grinned in response.

* * *

 _Sorry there's no Doffy but I had to split the chapter due to length. Next chapter will more than make up for it (which is written and just needs checking.)_ _I also spent the entire later half of this chapter as Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars shouting "It's a trap!"_

 _*Box is an aromatic shrub that you often see trimmed into ornamental hedges, particularly in Mediterranean countries. I'm taking a lot of the Dressrosan Royal Palace inspiration from the Royal Gardens of Seville and Granada in Spain. If you ever get a chance go! For extra refs look up the Alhambra and the Real Alcazar, Seville._

 _For a better idea on what Zephyr looks like, google 'Grey Dapple Arabian horse.' He is more white than grey though. Rate and Review!_


End file.
